


Nunu's Food

by Bosqueyneblina



Series: One Shots - ShowKi [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: El chef y el crítico gastronómico más reconocidos de Seúl.





	Nunu's Food

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí publicar esto para celebrar el cumpleaños de Nunu Shownu Son Hyunwoo. Un poquito tarde pero aquí está. ♥

_R-18_

.

.

.

🍣

 

—Jefe, el Sr. Hyunwoo está otra vez aquí. Se ha quejado de la sopa y quiere hablar con usted.

—¿Él de nuevo? Le dije que ya no viniera pero no entiende. Iré a verlo, ustedes encárguense de los pedidos —le dijo a sus empleados reunidos en la cocina. Aquellos asintieron con la cabeza, cada uno de ellos en su puesto respectivo—. Wonho, quedas al mando —el aludido respondió "sí, chef".

Kihyun se quitó el delantal blanco, se lo pasó al mesero con el que acababa de hablar y se sacudió un poco el pantalón, tampoco quería dejarle una mala impresión a Hyunwoo, uno de los críticos gastronómicos más despiadados en toda la ciudad. No le gustaba cuando lo veía merodeando por allí, lo tenía que admitir, pero era inevitable su presencia. Kihyun era considerado uno de los chefs más reconocidos de Seúl, joven y exitoso. Su restaurante "Queen" ya había aparecido en todas las revistas de gastronomía que se publican en la actualidad y siempre obtenía comentarios positivos, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera inquieto por saber el comentario de Hyunwoo, quien podía hundir el negocio de cualquiera con un simple párrafo publicado en su blog llamado "Nunu's Food".

A pesar de que las mesas del restaurante estaban repletas, no le fue difícil divisar entre ese mar de gente la figura imponente, la espalda ancha y el cabello negro del hombre con quien iba a hablar. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le espetó sin saludarlo.

—Esta sopa está desabrida, Kihyun —exclamó fingiendo estar ofendido, pero ya acostumbrado al carácter del chef—, ¿cómo es posible que me hayan servido esto?

—Es lo suficientemente buena —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que no lo es. Kihyun hizo puños sus manos y trató de calmarse. Ya tenía un as bajo la manga en caso de que sucediera algo así con ese cliente especial.

—Ven más tarde, a las ocho de la noche. Te prepararé el mejor platillo que hayas probado en tu mísera vida. Tenlo por seguro —hizo un mohín y su interlocutor lo encontró encantador a pesar de haberle insultado—. Me encargaré de darte lo que buscas. Ahora déjame trabajar y ve a casa.

—Muy bien, pequeño chef. Aquí estaré. Regresaré a esa hora.

Kihyun odiaba que le dijera así incluso después de tantos años de haberlo conocido, así que sólo resopló y vio cómo el hombre corpulento se alejaba de la mesa para dirigirse a la salida. "No pagó, de nuevo con esa mala costumbre", pensó Kihyun.

.

.

.

🍣

Hyunwoo fue puntual. Cuando llegó al restaurante, éste ya estaba cerrado al público y un mesero lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Hyunwoo —le dijo, ya familiarizado con la presencia del hombre.

—Hola de nuevo, Kyun. ¿Todo listo?

—Todo preparado, Sr. Pase.

Se dirigieron al cuarto reservado para momentos especiales, en el segundo piso, el que era apartado en varias ocasiones por políticos, artistas o gente rica, pero que por ahora iba a ser ocupado sólo por Hyunwoo.

—Yo hasta aquí llego porque me paso a retirar. Que tenga buena noche —le dijo el empleado, primero señalando la puerta y luego alejándose por el pasillo.

Estando adentro, Hyunwoo notó las luces tenues que le daban al cuarto una imagen de ensueño. El ambiente estaba amenizado por una música suave y lenta, al parecer jazz, y le llegó a la nariz una esencia dulce y aromática, como sándalo o algo similar, casi imperceptible. Vio en el centro del cuarto lo que parecía ser una mesa grande, con una sola pata central unida al piso. Era una plataforma blanca, hecha de mármol, lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona se acomodara sin dificultad sobre su superficie, y precisamente en esos momentos allí estaba acostado un hombre, boca arriba, sobre un tapete mullido, con una almohada pequeña acomodada bajo su cabeza, sin nada de ropa e inmóvil. Un joven delgado, menudo, con la piel tersa y blanquecina, con rasgos finos y hermosa cabellera roja, relajado y manteniendo los ojos cerrados: el chef Yoo Kihyun.

Diversas piezas de sushi estaban distribuidas de forma armoniosa en ciertos espacios alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, empezando por las piernas y siguiendo por la entrepierna, el abdomen, el pecho, hasta terminar en sus delgados brazos. "Acércate, Hyunwoo", dijo Kihyun al escuchar cómo Hyunwoo cerraba tras de sí la puerta de la habitación. No esperó demasiado para acatar la orden porque su cuerpo reaccionó de manera simultánea al escuchar la aterciopelada voz del otro, y se acercó para contemplarlo detenidamente. El contraste entre la piel y los colores llamativos del sushi creaba una experiencia visual inefable. Hyunwoo no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Era una imagen tan sensual, tan exquisita e inimaginable, una explosión para sus sentidos provocada por ese pequeño chef. Éste se veía tan frágil, tan a su merced, como sabiendo lo que le esperaba, que la avalancha de emociones fue acumulándose a cada segundo. Kihyun abrió los ojos y en ellos se vio traslucirse el deseo.

Hyunwoo se le hizo agua la boca al notar la carne expuesta de su acompañante en las partes en donde no se encontraba cubierta por esas hojas en las que estaba acomodado el alimento. "Come", le ordenó el otro en un susurro. Así lo hizo. No quiso utilizar los palillos acomodados sobre la mesa, la cual le quedaba a la altura del abdomen, así que se inclinó y fue poco a poco engullendo los pedazos de sushi, tomándolos con la boca, al azar, masticando lentamente mientras intercambiaba miradas con el chef, quien intentaba resistirse a la urgencia de jadear ante los estremecimientos que estaban recorriendo su menudo cuerpo, pero era imposible cuando sentía en su piel el contacto con la boca de Hyunwoo. Aquél decidió comer una pieza puesta encima de un pezón, justamente la zona erógena del joven. Esa acción hizo que el cuerpo de Kihyun vibrara y Hyunwoo, no contento con eso, decidió seguir lamiendo el respingado pezón, dejando un rastro de saliva. Kihyun empezaba a descontrolarse y su vientre bajaba y subía ante el estímulo constante.

—Servido, Sr. Hyunwoo. ¿Cuánto le pondría a este platillo? —sus ojitos brillaron por la lujuria.

Se sabía deseado y todo el esfuerzo que se había tomado para preparar esa sorpresa había valido la pena al notar el ambiente de tensión que se estaba formando en ese pequeño cuarto de paredes blancas. Sin todavía contestar, el aludido ya no pudo soportar las ganas de tocarlo por completo. Tenía un hambre feroz, pero no se comparaba al ansia de comerlo a él, de penetrarlo y convertirse en una sórdida mezcla de gemidos y jadeos de placer. A ese paso su erección era más que evidente y necesitaba liberarla de su apretado pantalón. Se lo quitó, al igual que la ropa interior, se descalzó, quedándose sólo con su camisa manga larga, blanca, para después subirse a la plataforma y posicionarse encima del chef, con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza y con las rodillas flexionadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se acercó mucho más aunque sin soltar todo su peso sobre él, estando todavía en cuatro, pero lo suficiente cerca como para mirarse directamente a los ojos.

—No hay puntaje suficiente, ni palabras, para describir mi satisfacción y felicidad en este momento, Sr. Kihyun —finalmente le respondió y Kihyun no pudo evitar sentirse halagado.

Acto seguido, le empezó a chupar el cuello y Kihyun ladeó su cabeza para darle más espacio de succionar su límpida piel. Después le dio un beso profundo en los labios, sin prisas, disfrutando los sonidos obscenos que emitían, utilizando su lengua para explorar la cavidad bucal de su acompañante. De allí pasó a la clavícula para lamer su prominente superficie mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su abdomen. Todavía quedaban algunas piezas dispersas de sushi sobre las piernas y brazos del chef, pero no les importó que, por las constantes sacudidas, se cayeran sobre la mesa o en el suelo, incluso las hojas verdes de adorno fueron resbalando del cuerpo de Kihyun, quien flexionó sus piernas y Hyunwoo se acomodó entre ellas para empezar a separar un poco sus nalgas y empezar a introducir sus tres dedos, uno por uno, en la entrada húmeda del chef. Aquél gimió cuando sintió repentinamente dentro de sí los tres dígitos dilatando su orificio y emitió un grito ahogado cuando Hyunwoo penetró más profundamente hasta tocar su próstata, sin contratiempos. La sensación estaba fuera de su límite, para él era un paraíso de placer irreemplazable. Abrió más sus piernas y luego rodeó la cintura de Hyunwoo con ellas, sujetándose firmemente a su cuerpo escultural.

Cuando lo creyó suficiente, Hyunwoo retiró sus dedos y lo penetró con su falo erecto, de una estocada. Kihyun se tuvo que sostener con sus manos a los bordes de la mesa ante la fuerza de los movimientos del otro; no quería que parara, al contrario, le estaba pidiendo más intensidad y Hyunwoo lo complació embistiendo sin parar, hundiendo el falo de forma certera. Kihyun, sin dejar de sentir las estocadas de Hyunwoo, empezó a masturbarse mientras cerraba los ojos y mantenía la boca semiabierta, pero pronto sintió cómo Hyunwoo le agarraba el pene para también acariciarlo. Cuando llegaron al clímax, los dos se vinieron entre gemidos profusos y palabras lascivas. El semen de Kihyun se esparció sobre su abdomen y en el de Hyunwoo y aquél todavía estaba resollando después de pasar el punto del orgasmo. El sudor hizo que su camisa se le humedeciera y se le pegara al abdomen. Kihyun se mordió el labio inferior ante esa magnífica visión y no resistió la tentación de tocar sus pectorales y empezar a trazar círculos a través de la tela. No contento con eso, empezó a desabrochar los botones para ver la piel morena del hombre, tan sudoroso y jadeante. Lo miró a los ojos y se llevó una de sus manos grandes y rasposas cerca de su boca para besársela con inusitada ternura.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi Hyunwoo —sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron por la emoción.

—Gracias, mi Kihyun. Eres el mejor plato de sushi que he probado en mi vida —le dijo en tono travieso—. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, primor —le pasó la mano por su cabello y trató de quitarle las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Kihyun rio cantarinamente, haciendo que sus ojos se convirtieran en dos medias lunas y que reluciera su perfecta dentadura blanca. Los dos volvieron a besarse como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran, aunque se hayan conocido hace muchos años atrás, durante su adolescencia, ya que estas dos personas, además de ser el chef y el crítico de comida más famosos de Seúl, eran también una pareja consolidada y reconocida en el mundo gastronómico. Le hizo espacio en la mesa para que se acostara a su lado y descansara un momento.

—Me hiciste enojar, Hyunwoo. Te dije que no vinieras al restaurante, ahuyentas a los clientes con tu presencia y tus comentarios.

—No lo puedo evitar. Es mi trabajo hablar sobre la comida. Además, me encanta verte en tu zona de trabajo.

—ADEMÁS te vas sin pagar. Debo pagarle a mis ayudantes, lo sabes —le reprochó.

— _Mea culpa_. Trataré de dejar por lo menos propina —comentó en broma porque sabía que precisamente no se acostumbraba a dejar—. Por cierto, ¿quién se encargó de hacer la sopa?

—Minhyuk.

—Eso explica el mal sabor.

—No seas así. Comprende, es su primera semana de prueba. Estaba muy nervioso y solo le faltó un poco de condimentación.

—No sé cómo se te ocurrió contratarlo.

—Es mi amigo. Necesitaba un trabajo y no se lo podía negar.

—Pensaba en escribir sobre mi mala experiencia con esa sopa, en mi blog...

—No te atrevas, Son Hyunwoo —lo miró haciendo un puchero. Aquél se empezó a reír.

—Pero... no lo haré porque esta noche recompensa con creces el mal sabor de boca.

—Eso espero. Vamos a casa, no soporto el olorcillo que se impregnó en mi piel por el sushi —hizo una mueca graciosa—. Sólo lo resistí por pensar en ti; lo olvidé al sentir tus caricias y al oler tu esencia.

Hyunwoo sonrió sintiéndose conmovido. Sabía que era un gran sacrificio hecho por su pareja, exclusivamente por su cumpleaños. Él amaba el sushi, pero Kihyun no. Era de las pocas cosas que el chef no comía, aunque era muy bueno preparando las variedades de ese platillo. Los dos bajaron de la gran mesa con sumo cuidado y Hyunwoo volvió a ponerse el bóxer, los pantalones, los zapatos y procedió a acomodarse la camisa con ayuda de Kihyun.

—Pero debo limpiar la mesa —recordó. No podía dejar su obsesión por la limpieza.

—Mañana puedes enviar a alguien a hacerlo. Vámonos —le convenció su pareja.

—Bueno... Por lo menos nosotros nos daremos un buen baño de sales para quitarnos los restos de semen de encima y después a dormir. Estoy agotado al haber estado acostado tanto tiempo sobre esta plataforma aunque haya practicado con antelación.

—No es posible... si todavía falta la segunda parte del regalo —reclamó Hyunwoo acercándosele más para tocarle los glúteos y darle una nalgada que provocó una risita por parte de Kihyun.

—No te sacias, Sr. de Yoo.

—Nunca si tú estás a mi lado, Sr. de Son.

Los dos se rieron en complicidad y se abrazaron estrechamente otro buen rato, con Kihyun recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja mientras la música seguía escuchándose de fondo, incluso se movieron lentamente al compás de la melodía, balanceándose y disfrutando la presencia del otro.

Era el cumpleaños número veintiocho de Hyunwoo, y no pudo habérselo pasado mejor. Ayudó a su pareja a ponerse un albornoz blanco, ya preparado de antemano, y lo cargó en brazos hasta el carro estacionado afuera del restaurante. Era noche cerrada cuando salieron a la calle  vacía. Hyunwoo se encargó de cerrar el negocio y después los dos regresaron juntos a su hogar.

.

.

.

🍣 

**Author's Note:**

> Nyotaimori: práctica de origen japonés que consiste en comer sushi del cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Cuando se realiza sobre el cuerpo de un hombre, se le dice "nantaimori". Y ya. :D


End file.
